As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many enterprise software solutions, such as Dell® Change Auditor, use multiple software agents deployed across the enterprise's network to gather data and send the data to a central location. The data may be used by a system administrator to determine the state of the network, to gather information for regulatory compliance (e.g., Sarbanes-Oxley), etc. In such software solutions, large amounts of data may be transmitted across the network, e.g., from the agents to a central coordinator. If a system fault occurs, the system fault may cause the agents to generate a large number of event logs (or other messages), causing the central coordinator to become overloaded. Furthermore, it is not always feasible to load balance every component in a system using virtual machines (VMs). For example, space for VMs may be not available, or the enterprise may have a policy that does not allow for cloud-based VMs.